


A Love Like Ours

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, Anniversary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon are a married couple. They’ll be celebrating their 3rd anniversary despite having a busy day ahead.





	A Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m reposting my works here on AO3. Hehe. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @NabongsBunny for more updates!

Today’s a very special day. Nayeon and I are celebrating our 3rd anniversary. Besides that, we’re signing a deal with another company to expand ours. Also, we’re opening a bakery, which is something I’ve been wanting to do ever since. It’s gonna be a long day, but seeing Nayeon at the end of the day is my main source of power.

 

I just stare at her. She’s finally awake. I feel her toss on her side as she leans toward me and whisphers “I love you, Jeongyeon.” She kissed my cheek. I smile. This is something I can never get tired of. I feel her cheeks with the back of my hand. I cup her face. This is the face I’ve been waking up to for three years, but everytime I look at her, my heart still does a little flip.

 

“Nayeon, I’m tired of seeing your face everyday.” I say, but we both know I’m joking. She leans in to smother me with more kisses. I pretend to be annoyed and back away. I like it whenever she fights me for avoiding her kisses. She ends up giving me more. Actually I realized that that’s the key to getting more affection from Nayeon. Tell her you don’t want her and she’ll end up giving more of her to you. Uuurghh. I love her so much!!!

 

She’s giggling so hard. She thinks she’s annoying me. She never does, actually. I roll my eyes at her laugh and sigh, feigning annoyance. What have I done in my past life to be blessed with someone like Nayeon? I kiss her back slowly. She pulls away and squeals. Her laugh fills the whole room. Her laugh is so loud I can hear it even without turning on audio of a video of her laughing. I think my voice memo’s full of her voice just laughing at random times. She doesn’t know I record it but I may have been addicted to her laugh and her voice. At times when I think I can’t get through the day, I listen to her voice in videos of us, in my recordings, and suddenly my world is so much better.

 

“Wow. I can’t believe you’re this obsessed with me. Just one kiss and I could get you crazy.” I said, knowing I’m the one crazier for her. She hit me on the arm and started laughing again.

 

“You wish!” she said as she pouted and pretended to be mad at me.

 

“Nayeon-ah! Nayeon-ah! Are you mad? I can’t tell. I can’t see whether your eyebrows are furrowed or not.” I laugh and I was expecting another hit on the arm, instead, I get a boop on my nose.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re feisty.” she said then got out of bed.

 

I held my arms out and called her. “I want Nayeon!” I said. She squealed. I only do my aegyo ever so often. However, she didn’t come running towards me. She headed out the door and sprinted down the stairs.

 

“Then come and get meee!” I hear her voice echo from the kitchen. I got up and ran to her. When I went down, I didn’t see her. She was hiding from me like a kid! She’s already old but she can still act like a child at times...and I love that about her. Of course I knew where she was. The old fool just put a blanket over her head. I put my hand around her neck and she started making choking sounds. I was laughing so hard. We both fell to the ground and smiled at each other. For a while, we were just laughing on the floor, breathless, with our hands intertwined.

 

“Remember the first day I met you? You were such a bitch to me!” I said, talking about the first day in college.

 

“Hey, in my defense, I was a bitch to everyone.” she said. “Thank God I was a bitch to you. If I had been nice, you wouldn’t have fallen for me. Being a bitch is part of my charm, you know?” she said.

 

*MINI FLASHBACK*

 

I remember that day. We were in the same class for Poetry & Literature. For the first day, the professor wanted the class to get to know each other. He distributed torn strips of paper and each student got one containing a phrase.

 

“Each strip of paper corresponds to another half of the verse. Find your other half.” I talk to the people beside me and showed mine. Mine read ‘In sickness and in health...’. This must be the famous wedding vow. Whoever has ‘until death do us part.’ should be my other half.

 

Everyone was going around but there was this girl just sitting, waiting for everyone to approach her. She wasn’t making an effort to go around. I saw someone approach her then she high-fived the girl. I continued walking around for a few seconds but I can’t find my other half. She was the last person I went to, and as expected, she had the line. “You’re my other half, obviously.” I said then showed her my paper.

 

“Uh, sorry, I have a partner already.” She said and pointed to the girl sitting beside her.

 

“What? What does hers even say?” I asked the bratty one and the other girl beside her.

 

It read ‘whenever we’re apart...’

 

“Did you hit your head? ‘Whenever we’re apart, till death do us part’ doesn’t make sense! This is the first part of it.” I almost screamed at them, especially at the bratty one with bunny teeth, as I showed mine.

 

“Hey, Shakespeare. It’s just a game. Besides, it does make sense. It may not be your cliché wedding vow line, but it makes sense. So scoot over, loser.”

 

What. A. Bitch. But the bitch’s attitude interested me. No one stood up to me like that. I was serious but I burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at her and shrugged her off.

 

I then walked back to my seat, partnerless. The professor told everyone to settle down. As everyone went back to their seats, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned back and saw the bratty girl give me her brightest smile. My heart just did a flip. Twice. Or thrice, I think. She showed me her gummy smile then smiled brighter exposing her bunny teeth. I glared at her with my death stare.

 

“What do you want?” I said sounding annoyed.

 

“You. You’re my other half.” she handed me the piece of paper then sat beside me.

 

“The hell? You just bitched out at me and now you wanna be my partner? No thanks, poet rebel.”

 

“Hey, come on. I realized I’m wrong.” she then put her fists under her chin and started begging like a puppy with her eyes. I don’t know why I went weak but I gave in to her aegyo. I handed her my piece of paper and we put it together. “Nayeon. Im Nayeon.” she offered her hand and I shook it, saying my name back. I had no choice.

 

The class demanded too many requirements and pair work so we ended up spending a lot of time together. We also became classmates in two other subjects, eventually making our friendship stronger.

 

The thing so beautiful about my relationship with Nayeon is we started out as friends first. We were best friends who knew each other too well. I saw her go through her heartbreaks because of two Japanese girls, Sana and Mina, while she witnessed me go through my Hirai-Momo-heartbreak-phase. We were there for each other.

 

People say that two friends will remain as friends until someone takes a step forward. So I took that step; and God was it worth it. Nayeon is worthy of every praise and affection and attention one can give, and it still will never be enough; it would take the universe. When I realized that she’s the one who makes me happy simply by just existing, I had to make her know I feel that way.

 

I remember being fidgety that time when I called her out of the dorm at 2AM because I just can’t take it anymore. I had to make her mine already. It was our last year and who knows what happens after college, right?

 

I was waiting for her at the lobby. She went down in her pajamas but she still looked drop dead gorgeous. I took her hand and told her to walk with me. Of course she complained, but she still grabbed my hand anyway and guided me.

 

“So? What is it? You wake me up at 2 in the morning even though I have a test tomorrow, then you stay silent? Also, why are your hands shaking? Are you cold?” At that moment, she hugged me to make me feel warmer. She radiated a different kind of warmth. One that could last me endless winters. As she was about to let go, I hold her still in my arms.

 

“Nayeon, I realized that you’re the one who’s always been there for me. I wouldn’t want to lose you. By that, what I’m trying to say is will you please be mine?” I was shaking and my heart was racing. She started crying then I laughed, making her think it was a prank.

 

“You’re so mean! Why are you pranking me?” She said, throwing a mini fit.

 

“I’m not pranking you. I love you and I meant what I said.” slowly, I close the gap between us and let our foreheads touch.

 

“Jeongyeon, I just wanna say that you’re so stupid and dumb since until now I don’t think you’ve figured out that I like and love you just as much and I’d be more than happy and willing to be yours.”

 

I pulled her in for a hug and it was like natural and instinctive to just kiss her. The kiss was magical. It gave me life, and I know Nayeon felt alive as well. We walked, no, we skipped merrily back to her dorm. She suddenly got hungry so we went to the nearest convenience store in her pajamas and we bonded over ramyeon. Fourth best day of my life. The third one was when I proposed to her.

 

We were together for 2 years already when I asked for her hand. Both of us cried that night. It was beautiful. For the longest time, she had been craving chocolate ice cream and she was whining non-stop like a child. I bought a tub of ice cream and buried a ring somewhere there. I went home and gave it to her. At the exact same time, she also handed me a tub of chocolate ice cream, saying that she also bought one because she’s been craving, and she wanted to share it with me. I told her to eat carefully so as not to get brainfreeze, but in reality I just don’t want her to swallow the ring. She also told me to eat carefully then she wiped ice cream off my chin. We were watching each other eat ice cream until both of us screamed at the exact same time. I bit the ring! I must have switched it. I look over at Nayeon and saw her spit out a ring. Holy hell. We proposed to each other at the same time, with the exact same way. We’re so corny and cheesy. I love it. We then went to the nearest restaurant serving wine to celebrate. That was the third best day of my life. The second one was our wedding day.

 

Though our relationship was frowned upon at first by family and society, through time, they’ve been more open. Come wedding day, everything was perfect and everyone seemed agreeable and happy for us. I can’t even describe how Nayeon was that day. No adjective could do her justice. She was Nayeon that day. She breathed and lived Nayeon. It was the best version of Nayeon. Nayeon regular version is Nayeon best version. Wedding day? Second best day of my life. We went with the saying of vows and we had to add the ‘Whenever we’re apart’ clause before the ‘in sickness and in health, until death do us part’ to acknowledge that that’s how we met.

 

*END OF MINI FLASHBACK*

 

Now we go to the top rank, the ‘bestest’ day of my life: everyday with Nayeon.

 

I’m not even kidding or exaggerating. Every day spent with Nayeon is the best. I admit we don’t see eye to eye at times but that’s not a problem. We’re perfectly imperfect. We believe that our emotions can get the best of us at times, so we make sure to resolve our issues and communicate immediately. No fight is worth winning if it means losing her. In a relationship as perfect as ours, what could go wrong, right? I try to take in all these. Nayeon is such a blesisng to me. I imagine spending my life with her until we grow old.

 

We both got up and got dressed. Nayeon had to sign the business deal and I had to be there for the bakery’s soft opening. We promised that we’ll have dinner afterwards no matter how tired we were. This might be one of my Best Days Collection with Nayeon.

 

I wanted to drive her to work but she insisted that I go ahead and she’ll just be driven by the company driver. We went to our respective businesses for the day and updated each other from time to time.

 

NY: Jeong, the talk is going great. I think we can get them to connect another partner with us! I love you. How is it there?

 

Nayeon texted me. I reply: Hey baby bunny. That’s good to hear! Look how far we’ve come. It’s a slow start here but we’re starting to have more customers. Will update!

 

NY: I’m proud of you, baby. You’ve been wanting this since years ago hahaha. Melon pan addict! I closed one deal already. I’m getting ready for the big shark. The company will be coming in an hour. I have to prepare. I wouldn’t be able to text as much but I’ll give you a call after. I love you!

 

I reply again: Go get ‘em, vicious bunny!!! I won’t be able to text as much too. We’re getting a lot of attention now. I’m gonna help with baking kekeke. I’ll give you a call too when I’m heading home. Be home by 8. I’m taking you somewhere nice.

 

It was a long day. We have a couple more hours before the bakery closes. It’s gonna be peak hours soon since people will be coming home from work. Our bakery’s in a strategic place just beside the bus stop so a lot of people are coming in to buy something after the work day, or just to bring something home for their loved ones. A line started forming since they heard we had a promo today. The line started getting longer so I decided to help bake and make some bread. I put on my apron and started helping out. It was half past 6 when the fad died down. I helped cleaning the tables and talked to customers for feedback. Since it was the first day, we’re supposed to close by 6. We went past the target time since there were still customers. My heart is so full. I can’t wait to update Nayeon! We closed by 7 and I hurriedly got my stuff to head home and pick Nayeon up. I got my phone from my apron and saw Nayeon had a voicemail for me. I went to my car and immediately called her up but she wasn’t picking up. She must be busy preparing something. I stopped by a dress shop 5 minutes from our place and picked a nice floral one for her. She’ll look damn gorgeous in this later.

 

I reach home and our car isn’t there. I smirk. What surprise is she up to this time? I park my car and brought out the dress I bought for her along with a new Gucci bag and bunny stuffed toy I also got for her. All the lights were out.

 

“Nabongs?” I call out several times but I got not reply. I checked her usual hiding spot but she isn’t there. It was so quiet. That’s when I heard my phone ring.

 

I dropped my phone even before the call ended. My knees gave way; I fell to the floor. I sank to the ground. My gifts were all over the floor. I let out a loud scream. Tears started flowing. I let out another scream but no sound came out this time. I was in immense, dehumanizing, harrowing pain and disbelief.

 

Nayeon’s gone.

 

The call was from the hospital. The doctor told me that Nayeon got into a car accident near a Lego store minutes away from home. The car got hit by a truck, as it was on the intersection. They said it was because the truck driver was texting and didn’t see the stop sign. Just because of a careless, irresponsible, imbecile motherfucker who texts while driving...my life, my love...gone like that.

 

I rush to the hospital still in disbelief she’s gone in a snap. Maybe she’s just in a comma and she’ll recover? Maybe she’s just badly injured? Maybe she’s still alive? Maybe?

 

I can’t bare to see her body. I don’t want to confirm it’s her, but I have to. I went to the area and saw a body covered in black. I can’t. I lose strength. I opened it and saw it was really her. I literally felt my heart break. I lost my mind. I broke down into tears.

 

“Baby bunny? Wake up please. You promised me dinner.” I cried. But she doesn’t respond. I call out her name and each time she doesn’t respond, I feel another knife into my heart. I blackout in pain.

 

***

 

It’s been a week since the incident. I still haven’t opened Nayeon’s gifts for me salvaged from the accident. Our company driver, who survived, handed it to me, relaying Nayeon’s last words to me: “Until death do us part.”

 

I also haven’t opened Nayeon’s last voicemail for me, but today I’ve decided to hear it. With my hands shaking, I opened the voicemail and put it on speaker.

 

“Hey babe. It seems like you’re busy there at the bakery. Again, I just wanna say I’m so proud of you. Ugh. I’ll never get tired of you. Look how far we’ve come, Jeong. Also, I’m feeling emotional since I’m heading to the Lego store to get you something you’ll like. Kekeke. I’ll also buy you a dress. I’ll see you at dinner. Better take me somewhere expensive! I’m basically your other half you should spoil me! I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon!”

 

I play it again. And again. And again. And again. I hear her laugh. I hear how happy she is...was. I never got to spoil her that night. I never got to say I love her back. I play it again.

 

_I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon_!

 

These words will forever be stuck with me until the day I day. I play it more, making sure I remember the sound of her voice; making sure I hear her say it with such happiness. I play it again. I tremble in my bed. I’ve never been this weak. I ran out of tears already. I play it again. It becomes my lifeline. I’ve accepted the fact that I will always be playing this. I can never stop.

 

That’s the thing about losing someone—you don’t really lose them. Death can’t part you. They stay. In many ways. I could never look at the world as beautiful as when Nayeon was still alive beside me. I could never hear another laugh without comparing it to Nayeon’s unmatched laughter...the warmth it brings. I could never look at the sky the same way. I’m under a Nayeon-less sky. How bad is that, huh?

 

Nayeon, we were so perfect together. I love you, you love me. We were perfect for each other. We were made for each other and we chose to be together. How does the universe expect me to handle this, Nayeon? In a perfect relationship like what we had, the only thing I regret is not dying and being with you then. How can someone bare the pain of losing one’s other half? You’re my best friend, my life partner, my wife, my love, my life. Nayeon, you’re my everything. We did everything right, Nayeon. We did, I swear. I love you so much, Nayeon.

 

I guess that’s the thing about having a perfect relationship. We were too beautifully joined by the universe; but sometimes, even the universe can be too jealous—it wasn’t able to handle a love like ours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed despite the angst. :) 
> 
> You can reach me through my cc acc and twt!


End file.
